Love is Real
by liasongh
Summary: This is a Charmed and Gilmore Girls crossover.  I decided to go ahead and write it.  Rory and Chris are together.  Wyatt and Lane are together.  Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

LOVE IS REAL

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter One

Halliwell Manor

Chris started thrashing violently on the bed as the sisters tried to calm him down. "Chris! Honey calm down! Your are safe!" They called out to him in desperation but to no avail.

Future timeline

Wyatt is attempting to get information out of Rory about Chris' whereabouts but he was getting nowhere. Finally he orbed out of the shelter, allowing her to live at the moment. Just as soon as he orbed away Rory fell to her knees in agony. Lorelei raced to her side with fear that Wyatt had done something. Rory shook her head at her mother as she neared her side. Rory said one word that made all who was apparent in the room suck in a sharp breath in fear. "Chris." Rory whispered with tears filling her eyes and threatening to pool over.

Lane heard her and saw her reaction and knew what she had to do. Before anyone could stop her she orbed straight to Wyatt's lair and didn't stop until she was standing before him. Wyatt turned and almost ran over her. "Lane?" He questioned in a skeptical disbelieving tone. Lane stood there with her hands firmly on her hips daring him to try something. She knew she was safe from him and she knew she hd to use that fact to switch him back to the good side, away from evil. She had to try because from what Rory was feeling whatever is happening to Chris in the future was bad and turning Wyatt back to good, it may save both of the Halliwell brothers and all of their futures.

Present time

Halliwell Manor

The sisters tried waking Chris once more. Phoebe was holding him up against her and that seemed to stop the thrashing. However, he as still trapped by the poison the demon had thrown at him. His skin was still hot with a high fever. Chris mumbled a name in his weakened fevered slumber that caused them all to look at each other in question. "Rory, I need you. Rory." Chris kept repeating.

Suddenly a portal opened causing everyone to jump. They knew they had to be alert in case it was demons coming for Chris sent by Wyatt. Stepping through the portal, however, was many people all searching for Chris.

A woman started towards Chris but was stopped by Piper. "Who are you?" Piper demanded. "I will not allow you near my son." Everyone stared in awe at the younger version of Piper Halliwell. Rory stared at Chris' mother with awe. Finaly, she found her voice. "I am Rory Gilmore. I felt Chris in pain. He called for us and somehow everyone of Stars Hollow is here when there was no Stars Hollow in California in the past." Rory explained hoping it would be enough.

Chris seemed to here Rory's voice in his fevered state of unconsciousness. "Rory? Are you here?" He mumbled. "You can't be. We will cease to exist." He began to panic while still unconscious. Piper allowed Rory to hurry to Chris' side. Phoebe started to move but Rory stopped her. "Stay. You always did that for him when he was sick." Rory explained to Phoebe. Phoebe nodded her head and settled back down keeping Chris up against her.

Rory sat on the bed and held his hand. "Chris, I'm here, somehow. And we are not going to cease to exist. You did it. I don't know what you did but Wyatt is turning good again. We are here. I can't explain it but we are supposed to be here Chris."

Before anyone could react a demon shimmered in. The sisters surrounded Chris with Phoebe still holding him protectively. Rory threw herself over him to protect him. That act told Phoebe that this girl meant a lot to her nephew and she meant a lot to him.

Future world

Wyatt stared at Lane staring in awe at him. "What?" He asked confused. Lane smiled. She found a mirror and held it up to him. Wyatt stared at his reflection and he was different. He looked like he did when he was good. He didn't feel evil anymore. He didn't understand but he felt that his baby brother needed him. He had promised his mother that he would always protect Chris, not hurt him. What has he done? He stared at Lane and felt love for her and love radiating off her for him. That was enough to create the portal. Taking Wyatt's hand, they jumped through before the demons could kill Wyatt since they now knew he wasn't on their side anymore.

Present time

Halliwell manor

Noone noticed the two people who stepped through the portal since they were all protecting Chris from this eratic demon. Wyatt and Lane rushed through the crowd and took action. The demon saw Wyatt and froze. Wyatt realized this was a demon od the future and he automatically knew what the demon had done to his brother. He flicked his wrists and the demon went up in smoke causing the others to turn towards them in shock.

Teaser: Everyone questions if Wyatt is good. Chris is not out of the woods yet.

Question: Should it continue? What do you think?

Questions, comments, ideas are always welcomed. Please read ad review!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Love is Real

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!

Note: I decided to make that be something Wyatt could do. Look at something and know.

Chapter Two

Lorelei reacted when she saw Wyatt. "Get away from them!" Lorelei yelled in a protective tone. Wyatt looked at them all and knew he deserved that. He had done a lot to them all and he severely hoped that they forgave him someday. "Mom, look at him!" Rory said as she got up from covering Chris' body with her own. "Chris did it! Wyatt is good! But why isn't Chris waking up?" Rory continued as she got worried about her beloved.

"The poison, that's why." Wyatt answered. "That demon was of the future. He was the one that had killed mom. Or rather, he was a part of the group. Chris must have killed the ring-leader for him to come after Chris." Wyatt attempted to explain. "So, the demons resided in both the future and the present?" Sookie asked as she tried to piece things together. "How do we help Chris? That is our priority." Luke intercepted. "To get the serum for him we have to go to the lair. In the future, it's my lair. Or what used to be my lair. Here it belonged to the demon Sianox. Sianox can summon up armies to do his bidding. If Chris has killed him then the army that he built up, everyone is going to come after Chris until they've completed what their master wanted done." Wyatt said. "Which is to kill Chris." Lane whispered in horror.

"So, the demon you killed what was he? I know you said he was part of the army but does he have a name?" Paige asked cautiously as she approached her nephew. Wyatt saw her acting with caution and hated it but he knew that it had to be that way until he won the trust. They wouldn't be his family if they automatically opened their arms to him and let him. Even Rory was watching him cautiously even though she told everyone he was good now.

"The demon that I just destroyed was a minion of Sianox. This minion was called Teon. He was one of Sianox's best demons." Wyatt answered his aunt. "Teon was only easy to kill because Chris had weakened him in the battle when he killed Sianox." Wyatt added. "You're not going to the lair." Lane said, surprising everyone. Wyatt turned towards her. "I have to. I promised my mother I would protect Chris. I haven't done that, I've only hurt him. I'm the only one powerful enough to get what we need to save him, Lane." Wyatt said gently. "But what if it turns you evil again. Wyatt, I can't lose you again. We all can't lose you again." Lane begged.

"You're not going alone. You may be the most powerful one here, Wyatt, but I am just as powerful, well almost. I'm going to." Lorelei said firmly. "Rory, you stay here and try to heal Chris. If you succeed send us a silent message to us and we'll still get the serum but we'll get out of there fast." She instructed her daughter. Rory nodded her head silently, praying this will work.

Chris heard them distantly, but he couldn't wake up. He wanted to but he couldn't. When he fought he wore himself out. He tries to send a message to Lorelei and Wyatt on where serum is kept in the lair. "It's kept in box buried underground. There is a Pentagram on the wall where it is buried." They heard Chris' weak voice in their heads. Lorelei turns towards him with a look of wonder upon her face. "Mom?" Rory asked, confused. "Chris just communicated with me and Wyatt. He told us where the serum is. Let's go Wyatt. We need it if Rory's power isn't enough. Let's hope her power is enough since it is built upon love for him. Bianca only thought she had destroyed their precious bond but in reality she hadn't." Lorelei said gently to Wyatt. "I'm going too." Luke said. "I may not have much power, only vision, but I know how to fight. Let me go." Lorelei slowly nodded her head. The three orbed out with Wyatt's help.

The sisters turned towards each other still in a state of shock. "I guess we don't get a vote?" Paige said trying for humor. She succeeded in earning a dry chuckle from Piper and Phoebe and herself. "I think they want us to stay here and I'm not leaving because if I do demons will attack both little Wyatt and Chris and I'm pregnant with Chris so I should stay here but damnit, my oldest went to the lair!!!" Piper growled in frustration.

Everyone looked at each other in silent frustration and fear. Rory turned to the unconscious Chris to try and heal him. She placed her hands upon his heart and let her love flow from them into his body. A white light surrounded both her and him. Sookie gasped. No one had ever seen her do this. It was only a theory but they were glad it was a theory that was true, and they sincerely hoped it worked or at least got him conscious enough until the serum got there. Rory kept the contact with him until she felt she could let go. It was going to be a long haul as she kept the power going.

Demon lair

Wyatt and the others orbed in quietly. Wyatt knew this place like he knew the back of his own hand. He knew of back way in that should lead to the wall Chris had told them about. Silently they walked down the hall, keeping their alert on full-force for demons.

Teaser: Of course, a demon attack is soon. Rory and Chris will connect in a way they never thought possible.

Questions, suggestions, and ideas are always welcomed! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Love is Real

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: This takes place in the middle of season 6 of charmed and 6th season of Gilmore Girls. I'm playing with the story some. There was never a Dean and Rory, a Jess and Rory, or a Logan and Rory. There was never a Zack and Lane either. Sorry for those fans. I just loved the idea of Lane with Wyatt and Rory with Chris.

Chapter Three

Demon lair

The crew walks into the room that has the pentagram only to be attacked by at least ten demons. Wyatt flicked his wrists on as many as he could. Lorelei caused fire to come out of her eyes and make one explode. Luke fought the best he could with the martial arts he knew. It was enough to distract the ones he was fighting to give Wyatt time to flick his wrists at them. Finally all ten were vanquished. Wyatt immediately scanned the area with his powers to ensure they were safe for the moment. Finally, he gave Lorelei the signal. She raced to the spot that Chris had described and pulled the dirt up with her mind. Finally, she unearthed the vials of sermon. She grabbed them, it was about 3 vials, and stuffed them in a bag she brought with her. Luke walked over them along with Wyatt. Wyatt, Luke, and Lorelei orbed back to the Halliwell Manor.

Halliwell Manor

Rory was still keeping her power in contact with Chris as best as she could. While in contact he gained consciousness but whenever she took down the contact he lost the consciousness which confused and worried her to no end. The sisters, with the help of Lane and the rest, had vanquished about three demons who had shimmered in while Wyatt and the other two were gone.

Finally, Wyatt, Lorelei, and Luke orbed in. Piper looked up at them with hope evident in her expression. Lorelei nodded and handed her the vials. She in turn handed one to Rory. Rory looked at Wyatt with a look that asked what is she to do. "He has to drink it. Is he conscious?" Wyatt asked. "Yes, as long as Rory keeps her contact with me." Chris said weakly, making Wyatt jump, startled. "That explains Rory's fatigued expression." Wyatt muttered under his breath. Rory managed a bright smile for Chris and threw Wyatt a look that told him to shut up. Wyatt decided to obey. "You need to drink this Chris." Wyatt said as he held the vial up to Chris' mouth for him. Chris nodded his head in acceptance of his fate and managed to drink the stuff. It wasn't easy but he did it.

Suddenly, instead of waking up, however, he fell backward unconscious, once more, even with Rory's contact. Rory stared in horror as she kept trying to arouse him. "You can't. Rory stop!" Lane yelled. "It worked, it just needs time. His body needs time to rest." Finally, Rory stopped trying to keep the contact and fell into an exhausted sleep next to Chris.

Rory stood up in a shadowy realm and looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She wasn't in the Halliwell manor anymore next to Chris. After a few moments she sees a figure curled up in a ball in the middle of the room. Realizing it was Chris she rushes to him and tries to send a message to her mother to not try to arouse he. "Don't wake me. I'm with Chris. It may be the only way to bring him back." Rory said in Lorelei's mind. Lorelei nodded. "Alright people! Enough with trying to wake Rory. She's in communication with Chris." Lorelei yelled loudly, loud enough to get everyone's attention.

Halliwell Manor

Everyone nodded their heads and stopped trying to arouse them both for the time being. Paige looked at her eldest nephew in curious fashion. "So, Chris did it? You're good now?" She asked with a smile. Wyatt smiled back. "Yeah, he did. And I'm not losing him now." Wyatt answered back. "And he killed my killer?" Piper asked incredulously as she tried to figure out if she was going to hug or strangle her son when he got better. "He killed this Sianox, knowing that it might affect him this way?" Piper went on with her questions. Wyatt nodded his head as an answer. "Yes, mom. We haven't gotten the guy who started turning me when I was little apparently since Lorelei said Chris believed it to happen before he was born. But Chris got the trigger, your killer." Wyatt explained.

Piper sat down as she took all that in. She knew that her son was not out of the woods yet. She was so worried but she knew she had to be strong for baby Chris' sake. She looked up and smiled at her son. Standing up, she walked over to him and hugged him. Wyatt was surprised but accepted his mother's hug because he had missed her so much. They broke apart and smiled. "I'm going to make something to eat." Piper said. "Can I help? I love to cook." Sookie asked, hopefully. Piper smiled at her. "Yeah, you can." They walked down to the kitchen.

Chris' mind

"Chris?" Rory asked as she knelt down beside him and pulled his head into her lap. Chris stirred at the sound of her voice but didn't wake up.

Teaser: Rory tries to coax Chris awake. Lane has news for Wyatt. An surprise demon shimmers in to kill Chris. Can you guess who the demon is?

Questions, comments, suggestions, or ideas are always welcomed! Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Love is Real

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: This is an AU version so there never was a Bianca and Chris either. Bianca WAS friends with him and Rory though.

Chapter four

Chris' mind

"Chris!" Rory pleaded again. This time Chris heard her and forced himself to open his eyes.

Halliwell manor

Piper's bedroom

Suddenly a demon shimmered in. It appeared in the form of a woman. Lorelei looked up at her and smiled thinking she was just here to help. Suddenly the woman began to form a fireball and started to aim it at Chris. Wyatt jumped into action and caused her to explode before she could throw it.

"What, who, was that?" Piper exclaimed.

"Was that Bianca?" Lane asked.

Wyatt nodded his head grimly. "I'm good and she's evil but now she exist no more."

"This is a stupid question since it's still early to ask that but how can we find the one who tries to turn you Wyatt?" Phoebe asks as she is still sitting behind Chris, holding him in her lap.

"I am hoping that when Chris wakes up he will be able to answer that question." Wyatt admitted reluctantly.

Chris' mind

Chris finally got his eyes to open all the way and his vision was blurry but he could swear that Rory was staring down at him with a worried look upon her face.

"Rory?" Chris asked weakly. "How are you here with me like this?"

"My powers and our love." Rory answered swiftly with a smile.

That did the trick. It got Chris to smile. Rory's smile grew brighter when she saw the smile upon Chris' lips.

"Now you have to wake up physically. I'm not waking up until you do." Rory told him in a tone that forced him to realize that she was serious.

Chris looked at her with love on his face. _How did I get lucky to have a girl like that as my life mate?_ He mused in his mind.

Rory smiled as she heard his thought. He forgot she could hear thoughts as well. _MMM, and here I was asking myself the same question, only replacing girl with man._ She said to him through telepathy causing Chris to blush a bright red.

They both smiled and laughed.

Pipers bedroom

Lorelei noticed the color coming back to Chris' cheeks and knew it would be only a matter of time before they both woke up.

Chris opened his eyes and stared at everyone in the room. Rory, however, did not open her eyes. He forced himself to sit up, with Phoebe's help, as she realized that her nephew was awake. "Rory! Rory wake up!" Chris pleaded.

Coming: Lorelei, through telepathy, communicates with her daughter. What is wrong with Rory?

Read and review please!


End file.
